1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus and a wrist apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a portable electronic apparatus which is mounted on the wrist of a wearer with a band or the like, and has a function of measuring biological information such as a pulse wave of the wearer, or a clock display function. For example, JP-A-2006-320735 discloses a wearable life support apparatus which is mounted on the body of a wearer, and acquires biological information or body motion information by using a pulse wave sensor or acceleration sensor. In the wearable life support apparatus, since various sensors are operated to acquire biological information or body motion information for a long period of time (for example, a week), and thus power consumption increases, a method for reducing power consumption is proposed through power source management, for example, message display to a user is turned off during sleeping, or a specific sensor is stopped during sleeping.
However, in a case where various sensors including sensors with high power consumption, such as a GPS receiver or a pulse wave sensor, are mounted, not only power required to drive the sensors but also power required for a processor to process a large volume of data and power for wirelessly transmitting and receiving data are necessary, and thus it is hard to secure necessary power only through the power source management as in JP-A-2006-320735. In order not to impair the portability of a portable electronic apparatus, there is a restriction in increasing an apparatus size, and thus it is hard to simply increase a size of a secondary battery. Therefore, measures such as installing a power generation function such as a solar battery in a portable electronic apparatus are conceivable, but there is concern that a thickness of the portable electronic apparatus may increase due to mounting of the solar battery.